Together again
by JC HOYT
Summary: Gabi and Josh post finale
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own Young & Hungry **

Gabi and Josh took their seats as the train began to pull away from the station. They sat beside each other but turned so they were facing each other. They were holding hands and neither could stop smiling.

"I can't believe this happening, five minutes ago I was sitting here bawling because I thought you were never going to remember me or that you would remember that you don't love me and my soul would be crushed forever" she said.

"It was the song" Josh smiled happily. "The second I heard it I remembered everything, I'm so glad it came on" josh said with a sudden realization. He grinned and shook his head. "Elliott"

"What about Elliott?" Gabi asked curiously.

"I was about to go for a run and Elliott had my phone. He said he was charging it but he must have set it up to play that song"

"Elliott who? Because that doesn't sound like the Elliott I know" Gabi teased.

"It's true Gabi, we owe our happiness to Elliott"

"And there it is" Gabi said "You can bet he is never going to let us forget that" she said as she scooted in beside him and lifted his left arm and inserted herself under it, which he happily obliged, pulling her in close and wrapping his arm securely around her.

"So that song brought it all back huh?" she asked.

"Yeah there was always something there Gabi, from the first time I laid eyes on you. I guess I never wanted to acknowledge that because I was with Caroline and it seems kind of messed up but it's true"

"It wasn't messed up. You and Caroline weren't right for each other. If you had been there wouldn't have been anything there for you. It was there for me too. I had such a crush on you, you were so adorable and sweet and fun and I just thought Caroline was the luckiest woman in the world to get to be with you" she said.

Josh smiled adoringly at her and kissed her tenderly.

"And then that bitch broke up with you and made you sad and I wanted to punch her" she said, causing him to laugh. "But I was also secretly happy" she admitted "Even though I didn't really think I had a chance with you"

Josh kissed her again. "Well now you are with me and I know this is right. It's taken us a ridiculous amount of time to get here but I know you're the only one for me Gabi"

Gabi kissed him "I love you so much Josh"

"I love you too" he smiled back.

"How many times do you think we will say that on this twenty eight and a half hour trip?" she asked.

"Mmmm probably a lot but it will never be enough because I will never get tired of saying it and hearing it"

"My God you're cute. It's a good thing Sofia got off the train because she would be so disgusted with us right now"

"What do you think should we share our super sappy in love grossness with everyone?" he asked pulling out his phone to take a selfie.

"I think we owe it to everyone who has put up with us all this time" she agreed.

Josh had his arm wrapped around her shoulder to shoulder and Gabi had her hands on his arm. He was kissing her cheek as she smiled happily in the pic.

Josh posted it with caption traveling to Aspen, CO with the love of my life Gabi Diamond. Thanks Elliott and Sofia and everyone else who has put up with us for the past two and a half years!

"Now we're Facebook official"

"Yeah I mean declaring your love for each other is one thing but it's not serious until you put it on Facebook" Josh teased.

"Obviously" she teased back.

"Wait, you heard the song and remembered me but how did you know you love me?" she asked.

"I knew I had feelings the whole time but I went along with the punch card thing because I thought that was the only way to be with you at all. When I went on that date we went to get yogurt and she used the last punches and I lost it. I realized it could be over and the thought of that killed me and I told her I didn't want it to be over and that I loved you. I didn't even realize I was saying it until I heard it. So that was probably the worst date ever" he said, causing her to laugh.

"So you were going to tell me you love me that night?"

"Yes but I got a head injury instead " he grinned.

"Well I had feelings all along too, I didn't want to admit it because I was worried that would mess everything up between us again but then you decided to go out with Marissa and It killed me inside so I set out on one of my Gabi schemes to get them back together but this time it actually worked out so yay!" she said showing him a Facebook picture of Marissa and Vinny together"

"I'm glad it worked out. She really loves him"

"He really loves her too. The world just got in their way for a second there. Maybe we will be invited to their wedding" she said.

"Maybe they will be invited to ours" Josh responded, causing Gabi to beam from ear to ear as she snuggled in close for the long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to Aspen and headed to the hotel they were all staying at for the wedding. She texted Chris to let him know she was on the way so they could meet up.

When they got there he was waiting in the lobby. Gabi greeted him with a big hug. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you!" she said excitedly

"Thank you I'm so glad you could come. What's going on here?" he asked, motioning between her and Josh.

"Oh my god so I realized I love Josh and he realized he loves me but then he got a stupid brain injury and forgot everything and I was devastated but then he remembered everything and that he does love me and he came to find me on the train and now we are together, it was so romantic" she said without taking a breath.

"I guess love is in the air. Also how is your brain? I feel like we glossed over that part" he asked Josh.

" It's fine thanks" Josh chuckled. "And congratulations from me too, this is a beautiful place for a wedding" he said, shaking his hand. Afterward he put his arm around Gabi and she put hers around him.

Just then Nick walked up to them. "Hey dad! I didn't know you were going to be here" she said excitedly hugging him.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who has a surprise. Anything you want to tell me that you maybe forgot to mention?" he asked

"Dad, Josh and I are back together, it just happened on the train here"

"Good to see you again Sir" Josh said, shaking his hand.

"Uh huh, Gabi darling can I talk to you, It'll just take a sec" he said pulling her away.

"Uh-oh, it doesn't look like everybody shares in the excitement of you two getting back together"

"You got that feeling too huh?" Josh said.

"Gabi what are you thinking getting back together with him? He broke your heart, remember?"

"We both have made mistakes and hurt each other in the past dad and we're finally together and happy so can't you just be happy for me?" she pleaded.

"I'm not going to lie Gabi I don't like it but for the sake of your uncles wedding I'm going to let it go for now"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but it doesn't really matter if you're happy about my relationship it matters that I'm happy so you'll just have to get over it" she said turning and walking away.

She walked back over to Josh and pulled his face down into a passionate kiss. Josh was aware Nick was watching so he broke it off as quickly as possible. "Everything okay?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead lovingly as he glanced at Nick watching them, wondering what was said.

"I'm sure you guys are tired from the long trip so feel free to chill tonight, there are no wedding activities tonight" Chris told them.

"We've just got to go shopping, this one doesn't have any other clothes" Gabi said.

"One does not have time to pack when preparing for a grand romantic gesture on The fly" he explained

They said their goodbyes and went to the room to get settled in.

Gabi was quiet so he could tell something was up. "So your dad obviously isn't very happy about us" he said, bringing it up.

"Nope but that's his problem not mine" she said.

"Talk to me. I know you're upset" he urged, sitting down beside her on the bed and pulling her into his arms in a laying position.

"I'm not upset I'm pissed off, he's ruining our new found happiness" she whined.

"Then don't let him. I don't like this either but he's your dad Gabi, he gets to have an opinion."

"How can you be on his side? He wants us to break up!"

It's all going to be fine anyway he will come around " Josh told her. " I mean you know what an awesome guy I am, I just have to prove that to your dad"

"And so modest too" she teased

"Well babe when you know you know" he teased.

"You are pretty awesome" she said lovingly

"You are. I'm one lucky man" he said happily gazing at her.

"Awwwwww" she said. "But you're a happy man that has no clothes, we have to go shopping" she said hopping out of bed before he could stop her.

"Ugh I just want to stay right here in this bed with you and kiss you" he said reaching out for her to come back.

"Come on and get out of bed like a big boy" she said teasing him.

"I won't need any clothes if we stay in bed"

"Josh" she insisted

"Just five minutes please, we were on the train all that time and this is the first moment alone we've had together"

"You know what your kisses do to me, I think you know if I get back in this bed with you we won't be getting back out of it tonight"

"I'll leave that totally up to you but it sounds like an awesome plan to me" he grinned, patting the spot next to him.

"Fine" she sighed, pretending to be defeated, and climbed back into bed.

"There's my girl" he grinned as she crawled into his arms. They started kissing immediately and it quickly turned passionate. As expected they spent the night making love and it was the best it's ever been now that they are fully together and in love.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning it was Josh who could not get a sleepy Gabi out of bed. After multiple pleas for five more minutes he got up and showered and dressed before trying unsuccessfully to rouse her once more.

"Need coffee" she mumbled sleepily without bothering to open her eyes.

Josh smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly before going out to retrieve coffee for her.

He exited the room and saw Nick also exiting his room a few doors down. They stared at each other for a moment then both headed toward the elevator.

"Josh" Nick acknowledged

"Good Morning Sir" he greeted cheerily.

"Gabi still asleep?"

"I am going to get her coffee, a lot of coffee" he said.

Nick nodded "She's never been a morning person"

"Listen Sir, I know you're worried about Gabi and me and I get it but I just want you to know you don't have to be. I'm not going to do anything to screw this up" Josh said sincerely.

The elevator opened and they both stepped in. "I appreciate that Josh but I feel like I've heard it before, the last time you two were together and I asked you about your intentions toward my daughter. You told me you were serious about her and you could see yourself with her forever then it went to shit 5 minutes later didn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. I screwed everything up, I admit that. But this time I'm ready, and she's ready, we've finally got it together and we are very happy. I know it's killing her that you don't approve. What can I do to change your mind?"

"Break up with her. I would approve of that"

Josh swallowed hard at the sound of those words. "I love her. I'm in love with your daughter. And I will never do that. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" Josh said as the doors opened. They went their separate ways.

Josh went to the café in the hotel and got himself a coffee and sat down to think while giving Gabi some extra sleep time.

"Hey Josh, where's your beloved?" Chris asked sitting next to him.

"She's still sleeping, I'm going to bring her up some coffee in a bit"

"Everything okay?" he asked, sensing his mood.

"It's your wedding, I don't want to bring you down with my problems"

"It's Nick isn't it?"

"He doesn't want me and Gabi together, he just asked me to break up with her"

"Wow that sucks, what are you going to do?"

"Not break up with her. But I don't know if I should tell Gabi or even if I don't I know she's going to be devastated to be fighting with her dad"

"He's being an ass, don't worry he'll come around" Chris assured him. "And if it helps I can tell you for sure that my sister would approve."

Josh smiled "It does, thank you" Josh said gratefully.

Josh went back and woke Gabi up. They headed out to go shopping for clothes for him. They ran into Nick in the lobby.

"Hey angel" he greeted her.

"Hey dad" she said coldly.

"Did you tell her?" he asked Josh.

"Tell me what?" she asked looking back at Josh.

"I uh talked to your dad earlier to try and change his mind about us but it didn't work" he said stroking her back.

"Then we don't have anything to talk about" she told her dad, walking away.

Gabi was walking so fast Josh was having trouble keeping up. "Gabi, slow down. Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said loudly. Josh put his hands up in surrender "okay we don't have to"

"I mean who does he think he is?" she asked angrily.

"Your dad" Josh answered

"Are you on his side?" she said angrily

"Obviously not or I would have broken up with you like he asked" Josh said.

"He asked you to break up with me?!"

"I probably shouldn't have shared that" Josh said, instantly regretting it.

"You know what it's fine, I'm done with this. I don't want to talk about it for another second. We are here to celebrate love and that's what we're going to do" she said.

"Okay" Josh agreed taking her in his arms. "I love you"

Gabi smiled happily "I love you Josh"

Later at the wedding Nick watched Gabi and Josh dancing together. They were all smiles.

Chris came and sat by him. "She's really happy" he told him. Nick nodded. "And I think you know my sister would be so pissed at you for hurting her like you're doing"

Nick smiled knowingly "She's would kill me"

"He's going to marry her." Chris told him. "If you want to dance with her at her wedding then you need to fix this" he told him.

Nick walked up to them. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Josh nodded and handed her off.

"Remember when you used to stand on my feet to dance when you were little?" he asked

"I'm not little anymore dad" she said. "I can't believe you told my boyfriend to break up with me"

"I was wrong and I'm sorry baby. It's obvious you and Josh are in love and I'm happy for you"

"So you're giving me your blessing?" she asked.

"I am, but if he hurts you I swear I'll kill him" Nick smiled.

"That's fair" Gabi agreed and hugged him.

Josh smiled happily at the sight. Nick nodded at him to come back over. He reached out his hand which Josh shook.

"Take care of my girl son" he said. Josh nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabi. Nick patted him on the shoulder as he left the dance floor. Josh and Gabi continued to dance and love on each other. They had a great time the rest of the night and trip.

A few weeks later they were at Josh' s on a work day when there was a knock at the door. Yolanda answered it and it was a delivery.

"Gabi it's for you" she said.

" Uh gross you're getting packages delivered here already? This is my nightmare" Elliott complained.

Yolanda handed it to her and she opened it and read the card silently then looked inside the box and started crying.

Elliott went to Josh's office. "Hey boss just thought you should know your girlfriend is crying in the kitchen"

Josh jumped up and rushed to her. He found Yolanda hugging her. She turned her to him and she and Elliott hid around the corner to snoop.

"Gabi, what happened?" he asked pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"My dad sent this" she said showing him two pictures side by side in a frame. One was of her mom and dad dancing and gazing at each other lovingly and the second was a nearly identical picture of Josh and Gabi dancing at the wedding.

"So these are happy tears" he said, relieved.

"So happy" she said, still blubbering.

"This is my new favorite thing in the world" he said. "Can we make a copy so I can have one here?"

Gabi nodded happily and kissed him.


End file.
